


Don't Want To Know

by angelus2hot



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal isn't happy about being woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To Know

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Want To Know  
>  **Fandom:** Firefly/Serenity  
>  **Pairing:** Jayne  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Mal isn't happy about being woke up.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Captain Malcolm Reynolds poked his head out of his door and yelled, “What’s that infernal noise?” He wasn’t a happy camper. He had just dozed off only to be awakened by something that sounded like a cat being strangled.

Kaylee turned red. The last thing she wanted to do was be the one to tell the Captain what was going on but it didn’t seem as if anyone else was going to.

“You see, Captain. Jayne has...” 

“Sometime today, Kaylee.”

“Thisthingforspankingandhe...” 

The words came out jumbled but he understood and quickly interrupted. “Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”


End file.
